


Wandering Thoughts

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Hikari totally sees all, Mentions of Taichi/Koushirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Hikari thinks about how perfect Daisuke and Ken are for each other.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Wandering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Soulmates  
> For Daiken Week 2020

To most, Ken and Daisuke seemed like great buddies. They were always together, whether it was getting a bite to eat or just simply playing soccer together on the weekends. Even if Ken seemed too soft for Daisuke's loud attitude, Hikari knew there was more. Besides the fact that they had shared heartbeats which made Hikari a little jealous because she would have loved to feel Takeru's heart beat along hers, it wasn't hard to see how the boys completed each other. 

Ken, after he threw away the Kaiser title, was a young, intelligent, boy who had the self confidence of a fish. It wasn't hard to see how much he wanted to be accepted by others when he desperately kept saying he wanted to fix his mistakes. And on the other side of the coin was Daisuke who was loud, energetic, and yet much more in tune with his crests than any of the other digidestined, minus her brother and Yamato. Daisuke had accepted Ken into their group when everyone had been worried, skeptical. Who would give the boy a second chance if the digidestined didn't? 

From there Hikari noticed the lingering touches, the longing stares by Ken towards Daisuke. It reminded Hikari when Taichi had crushed on Koushirou, which had been a weird story to hear from her brother's mouth, even after he had started dating Koushirou. It made her wonder if she should have gotten the Love crest from how easily she could see it around her. She could see it in Ken's eyes, even if he didn't realize it. She could see it in Daisuke's actions, how he put his whole attention in anything Ken did. 

They were perfect for each other which made her sad for Miyako. Her friend was cute but when she had an idea in her mind, she was stubborn to change. Miyako wasn't a good choice for Ken. Sure they could find similar ground to talk about but Ken needed someone to challenge him, to patiently listen to him. Miyako just wasn't there yet. Honestly Hikari would have suggest that Miyako date Iori, who would help Miyako ground herself. It was weird thinking about which friend would go best with another. 

“Hikari? Hikari? Are you ok?” 

Hikari turned to her right, smiling as Takeru pouted at her for not listening. “Hmm?”

Takeru sighed as he nibbled on a fry, “What's on your mind? You were light years away from our discussion.” 

Hikari giggled. “I was thinking about Ken and Daisuke. Don't you think they make a good couple?” 

“Couple? I didn't know they liked each other.” Takeru raised an eyebrow as Hikari wiped her fingers on a napkin. “Is Miyako sad that Ken isn't into her?” 

Hikari smirked, which sent shivers down Takeru's spine. Anytime Hikari smirked meant pain for him. “Oh they don't know they like each other yet but my guess is that in about a month or two, they'll be holding hands.” 

“You know you're scary when you predict stuff. They always come true. Why can't you tell me the winning numbers to the lottery instead of telling me when our friends are getting together?” 

She shrugged, dragging her drink towards her as Takeru shook his head at her. “Anything else you wanna tell me? Like maybe when Big Brother plans to propose to Sora?”

Hikari hummed, her mind still thinking about Ken and Daisuke. And as if summoned by her thoughts, the young boys walked past the very restaurant Hikari and Takeru were in, Daisuke's arm wrapped loosely around Ken's shoulders as they laughed over something on Daisuke's phone. Many wouldn't notice the light caressing Daisuke's fingers were doing to Ken's shoulder or Ken's eyes flicking up towards Daisuke's face before darting back down to his phone. Oh yes, she would give it a month or two before they confessed. 

“Hikari? Hikari will you pay attention to me?” 

Hikari rolled her eyes at Takeru before stealing one of his fries. “Yes Takeru, I'm paying attention. I do think that Odaiba should built a new park for the kids around here and no, I don't think Miyako will be too sad when she finds out about Ken.” 

Takeru eyed Hikari before he kept eating, waiting for her to input her opinion on Odaiba getting a new children park. 

“By the wait Yamato will propose to Sora in three years, give or take a month.” 

Takeru choked on his burger as Hikari laughed, her smile making it hard for Takeru to hate her. “You're evil you know that?” 

Hikari winked. “I know.”


End file.
